


Rabid

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Demons, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Murder, Paranormal Investigators, Referenced prostitution, Threats of Violence, Title from a Nicole Dollanganger Song, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, forced murder, kin memories, like canon doesnt exist anymore, look out.......johnny's got a GUN, my city now, the toasted ghost is in later chapters, this is just a kin vent man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: They were fools. Just kids out of college starting a business. They've dealt with ghosts and monsters, but never demons. And they're about to find out what happens when they mess with the wrong one.





	1. Fools

They were all fools. Kids, really.

They had an idea, and they brought it to life. A ghost hunting team of four. It was a funny joke that spiraled into this big plan and great company that people were actually coming to for help with any paranormal activity. They were making money and having fun doing it. It was great. After a while, friendships strengthened and relationships developed. They were really happy.

That is, until they decided to take on a demon, rather than a ghost.

They didn’t think that they’d regret it when they took the chance, they really didn’t. They thought it would be like any other case, just a bit more difficult. And they were right, it was more difficult. But it wasn’t like any other case.

“So, this is the haunted room?” Ghost asked nobody in particular, looking around and stepping inside further. They were in the basement, and it was full of old pictures and cardboard boxes. Toast made an affirmative ‘mhm’ noise, stepping in further as well. “Looks pretty normal. Usually poltergeists are much more messy than this.”

“Well, maybe this is a proper ghost.” Colon suggested. “I mean, maybe from a more formal time, y’know?”

“Maybe, but this is a demon. They come from hell or are just corrupted ghosts, so they have to have been around for a very long time.” Ghost explained. “So it’s possible they would come from...1700’s or earlier. Either that or they came directly from hell.”

“So, remind me how fallen angels, evil spirits and demons are all separate again?” Spooker asked, stepping around the perimeter of the room, looking over the walls that had crooked paintings on them.

“Fallen angels are angels that betrayed the good side, and are cast out of a heavenly place.” Toast started, picking one of the boxes up and looking around underneath it. “Evil spirits are just normal ghosts who are, well, evil. And demons are creatures from hell or were ghosts for so long that they became evil creatures who sent themselves to hell.” He explained as he looked under more boxes, focusing more on the walls for some kind of abnormality that would warrant further study.

“Got it.” Spooker nodded, despite not getting it fully.

“So, what exactly are we looking for? Just a demon?” Colon asked.

“Signs for one, yes. The actual demon, maybe a bit after that.” Ghost said. “Right now, look for somewhere a demon could hide, or just any evidence a demon could’ve been here.”

About ten minutes in, someone had found something.

“Hey, uh, I think I found something.” Spooker called out, kneeling down in front of a corner of the room that had the boxes moved away from it. Ghost walked over and noticed what he was talking about. A small door, almost a crawl space door. “Do you think it could lead to something?”

“Only one way to find out.” Ghost muttered, kneeling down in front of the door and pushing Spooker back gently, who crawled back a bit. He tried pushing and pulling the door open, but it didn’t budge. “This is gonna be fun.” 

“There are screws in the corners. Maybe we can unscrew them and open it?” Spooker suggested.

“Good idea.” Ghost nodded. He paused for a moment, staring at the door before looking back to Spooker. “Did we even bring a screwdriver? Or...any tools for that matter?”

“There’s a box of tools right here.” Colon said, picking up one of the boxes labelled, surprisingly, ‘tools’. “What did you say you needed? Screwdriver?” 

“Yep.” Ghost nodded. “Toss me it.”

“No no no, you can’t catch.” Spooker insisted. “Throw it to  _ me _ .” He held his hand up and managed to catch the screwdriver when Colon threw it towards him. “Here.” He said, handing it to Ghost.

“Rude.” He muttered, taking the screwdriver and going to work on the screws. “Remember when we all found a crawlspace in Toast’s house and went through it until we ended up in his mother’s room?” He asked, not looking away.

“Oh my god, that was so weird.” Colon said. “Didn’t we come through the doors at, like, the worst time?”

“Yes, my mother was literally just falling asleep and we scared her.” Toast said. “She grounded me for about a week.”

“That was fun.” Spooker said quietly, nodding a bit. 

Ghost pulled the screws out finally and managed to pull the door off its hinges. “Hell yeah.” He whispered. “Literally, right? Because we’re dealing with a demon.”

“Just stop.” Spooker muttered, shaking his head. “So, do you think we should go into it?” He asked, looking over Ghost’s shoulder to see inside the hall it led to. It was almost pitch black dark. 

“Yeah, it could lead somewhere good.” Ghost nodded. “Got a flashlight?” He asked, turning around to face Spooker. Spooker pulled a flashlight off his belt and handed it over to Ghost. He turned it on a pointed it down the walk way. “Well, I can probably fit through here, benefits of being short, and I could see what’s at the end and then call you guys in if it’s noteworthy.”

“Alright, go ahead.” Spooker said, pushing himself up to stand. “We’ll keep looking around while you do that.” Ghost smiled slightly and muttered a ‘thanks’ before crawling into the doorway. Spooker turned back to the others when Ghost was almost out of sight and smiled at the two. “So, find anything else yet?”

“Nope, nothing noteworthy.” Toast said, still looking through a box. “Though, I did find a lot of old pictures of people I don’t think are related to this client.”

“That’s a bit weird.” Colon said.

“It is, that’s why I mentioned it.” Toast muttered, pulling out a polaroid picture form one of the boxes he was looking through. “Oh, well this is...interesting.” 

“What is it?” Spooker asked, walking over to him and looking at the picture. He froze. “That looks like…”

“Ghost.” Toast whispered. “Before he took the name Johnny Ghost. It looks like him back in grade school.”

“What was his name before then?” Colon asked, now standing next to Spooker behind Toast. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t remember and nobody could find out. All he knew was his last name, Casket.” He explained. “He chose the name because he loved the paranormal and all that, and he just liked the first name.”

“So, he wasn’t always Johnny Ghost?” Spooker asked.

“Well, no.” Toast answered. “But he doesn’t remember what he was before then either.” He sighed, putting the polaroid down. “I shouldn’t be telling you guys this, it’s up to Ghost to tell you these things. And it’s probably not even Ghost in the photo. We should move on. Forget I said anything, you two.”

Spooker and Colon exchanged worried glances before nodding. “Yeah, don’t worry. We won’t bring it up.” Spooker said, and Colon muttered an agreement. “Let’s find other stuff.”

A few minutes later, they heard something from the crawlspace. Everyone looked over to it and saw Ghost sticking his head out, looking almost afraid. “You guys need to see this.” He said, his tone serious. “Come on. It’s not that long of a walk through, but where it leads is just...you gotta see it.” He explained. Everyone nodded and followed along with him.

After a moment, they were at the end of the hall. It was a somewhat large room that was completely white, a contrast to the stone walls of the basement and it looked almost like a bedroom with how furnished it was. The one thing that made it stand out was the fact that there was a wall of knives on one of the walls, and there were human bones scattered in one of the corners with bloodstains underneath them.

“Holy crap.” Spooker muttered, covering his mouth with one hand and looking away from the bones.

“Not the worst part here.” Ghost said, walking over to a small cooler in the other corner near the bed. He opened it, revealing human flesh and limbs inside. Colon gasped and walked over, looking into the cooler. 

“Does some kind of murderer live here?” Colon whispered. “Is it our client?” He asked, looking up to Ghost with fear in his black eyes. Ghost shrugged, making an ‘I don’t know’ noise.

“Sir, do you think this is demon’s room?” Toast asked, looking around and taking a few slow steps inside. “Maybe they made some sort of a nest out of a hidden room in this person’s house.”

“Maybe.” Ghost muttered.

“Yeah, maybe!” An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. They all turned to the source of the noise, the bed in the corner of the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, cross-legged was a person, well, something like that. They had black hair, pale skin and pure red eyes. They grinned wide and tilted their head. “Well, if it isn’t the P.I.E. team!” He said, his voice very high pitched and scratchy, almost sounding squeaky.

“Who are you?” Ghost asked, stepping forward cautiously, holding an arm out to signal the others to move behind him.

“My name?” He chuckled. “Jimmy is the name. And I know yours.” He said, standing up and walking closer to Ghost, who took a small step back, making the others do the same. “Johnny Ghost, am I correct?” Ghost paused for a moment before slowly nodding. “Yes, I heard the owner of this house talking to you over the phone. Let me guess…” He pointed to Toast. “You’re Johnny Toast, great name by the way.” He pointed to Spooker. “You’re the Colon guy?” Spooker slowly shook his head. “No? So you’re the Fred Spooker guy? And you’re Colon Ghostie?” He asked pointing to both of them.

“How do you know our names?” Colon asked, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes.

“I’ve been around longer than you guys, trust me when I say I’ve seen things.” Jimmy said, rolling his eyes, though it was hard to see when his eyes were completely red. “And you guys have come here to, and I quote, ‘exterminate’ me?” He asked, crossing his arms, still smiling the sharp toothed grin. 

“Not exterminate, just get you out of this house.” Ghost explained, his voice almost a growl. “Now, either we do this the easy way or the hard way.” 

Jimmy cackled, making Spooker and Colon both flinch. “Let’s see. I have a wall of fucking knives and you guys think you can stop me?”

Ghost pulled out a gun. Jimmy threw up his eyebrows and reached behind him to grab a knife off the wall, and Ghost cocked the gun, pointing it directly at Jimmy. “Don't even think about it.”

“I'm immortal, you know that, right?” Jimmy asked, grinning again.

“Well, demons are weakened by salt. I hope you enjoy salty bullets.” Ghost said. Jimmy growled and quickly picked off one of the knifes and started running towards him. Ghost pulled the trigger the second Jimmy got too close and the bullet went right into his gut, going through and hitting the wall behind him, making him double over, clutching his stomach. He glared up at him, dropping the knife. “Well, do you want to leave this house and all these people alone?” Ghost asked.

Jimmy growled and looked down at his bloody hand and started laughing. He seemed like he was in a daze or a trance because of the blood. He slowly started to make himself stand up and darted forward, running into Ghost but disappearing once he did. Ghost fell backwards and the others rushed to his side.

“Ghostie, you okay?” Colon asked, shaking Ghost’s shoulder. Ghost nodded before he started to cough, hacking uncontrollably into his hand until he spit out something black. “Dude, what is that?”

“I think the demon hit him when he disappeared.” Toast said. “Sir, are you gonna be alright?”

Ghost coughed a few more times before nodding again. “Y-yeah. I'll be...I’ll be fine.” He said, pushing himself up and trying to stand. “I think...he’s gone.”

“I think so.” Spooker nodded. “If he stayed here with a bullet in his gut, I applaud him.”

“Well, the bullet went through, actually.” Toast said, pointing over to the bullet in the wall. “But yes, I think he left. If not, we can come back.”

Ghost stumbled somewhat when he walked over to the crawlspace entrance. “My stomach hurts now. He tackled me, straight up.” He said. “Let's, uh, let's go tell the owner the problem should be fixed. To call us again if it isn't.” The others nodded and managed to get through the crawlspace hallway and did just that.

They had no clue the seed that had just been planted, or the trouble they were in for.

They were all just kids. Fools, really.


	2. Takeover

They later found out that Jimmy did indeed leave the house. Just not in the way they intended.

All night, Ghost was complaining of a stomach ache. Toast gave him some painkillers and let him lay down while Toast did the paperwork for this mission. He kept coughing and then groaning because it caused the stomach pains to get even worse. He was eventually just curled into a ball in the crease of the couch, staring down at his feet. Toast also eventually stopped his paperwork to sit with him and make sure everything was okay.

“I feel...kind of, uh, sick.” Ghost muttered. “I'm gonna be back.” He said, managing to stand up, an arm wrapped around his stomach as he walked down the apartment hall to the bathroom. Toast sighed and went back to the paperwork and it took until he finished it for him to realize it had been almost ten minutes and Ghost wasn’t back yet.

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door. “Sir? Are you alright?” He could hear the sound of soft crying. “Can I come in?” He asked. There was no response and he sighed. “I'm gonna come in, okay?” He pushed the door open and immediately gasped when he saw Ghost sitting in front of the toilet with a hand covering his mouth and blood on the floor in front of it. “Oh my god, are you okay, Johnny?” He asked, quickly walking in and kneeling down next to him.

Ghost went to say something but was stopped by himself, starting to cough again, and the cough was cut off by him almost vomiting onto the ground, but he managed to lean over the toilet to get it all into it. He starting hacking again and spit up the remaining blood in his throat. He groaned and leaned back against the wall. 

“Dear god, I think I'm dying.” He whispered. 

“We need to go to a hospital.” Toast said. “Do we need to call an ambulance or something?”

“No, no, we don't have that much money for an ambulance, we-we can drive there.” Ghost said, waving his hand. “Let's just...wait a second, okay? I think it's gonna--” He quickly moved and proceeded to vomit more blood into the toilet. “--....stop.” He finished, leaning back again. He groaned, putting his head in his hands. “If we do go to the hospital we'll need some kind of bucket or trash can to bring with.” 

Toast nodded. “I'll find something and then we can get going.” He left the room for a few moments and came back with an empty trash can. “Come on, sir, we need to get help.” Ghost nodded and slowly stood up, grabbing the trash can and holding it close to him as the two walked down the apartment stairs and into the car.

They Were on the road fairly quickly. “Do you think this has to do with the case?” Toast asked.

“If it does, I'm being possessed or murdered.” Ghost muttered. “Let's hope it's neither of those.” He breathed.

“Well, we've researched a lot of demonic possession, but we've never experienced it firsthand before.” Toast said. “It could involve this, but no sources say so. It might just be the demon having taken some power out of you. That, or the tackle hurt you seriously.”

“If it's demonic possession that means we have facts for the book we all plan on working on.” Ghost tried. Toast scoffed and didn't laugh. “Sorry, thought that might be funny.” He started coughing again and spit up a lot of blood into the bucket. “Dammit.” He sighed.

“The hospital is somewhat far, so we have to hold out for a bit, okay?” Toast said.

“I can try.” Ghost mumbled. “Let's hope I don't die.”

“Don't say that.”

They stopped talking when they were driving through a somewhat empty area due to the route they took (damn shortcuts). Ghost suddenly went dead silent, almost not even breathing.

“Sir?” Toast asked, his eyes focused on the road still.

“Pull over.” Ghost demanded, his voice monotone. 

“What?” Toast asked, glancing over to Ghost, who was just staring straight ahead. “Why do we need to--”

“I said. Pull. Over.” He said through his teeth, turning his head to Toast, making him notice that his eyes were pitch red. Toast swallowed hard and pulled the car over to the side. “Good.” He said, nodding and looking into the bucket and starting to laugh. “Wow, you two really did need to go to a hospital. Guess humans can't lose so much blood.” 

“Sir, what do you mean?” Toast asked. He knew something was wrong but he wanted to believe it was still Ghost.

“Alright, Toaster.” ‘Ghost’ said, adjusting how he was sitting. “I'm gonna ask you once. We're gonna go back to your guys’ house and put this trash can away, or maybe just throw it in the woods. Either way, after that we're gonna go to the client's house again. No questions asked unless you want a knife in your throat, got me?” Toast slowly nodded. “Oh, by the way? It's Jimmy now. Now drive, bitch.”


	3. Playing With Knives

The two hard arrived at the apartment. Toast was very hesitant to let the demon into his house, but Jimmy threatened him and Ghost, so he just let him in. Jimmy seemed very...disinterested in them and the house. Toast held his breath for a long time just waiting for something bad to happen. He eventually told the demon that he was going to get something from a different room and to just...stay there. He didn’t think Jimmy would actually do it, but surprisingly, he just sat down on the counter and looked bored, waiting.

Toast walked into his and Ghost’s room and opened one of the drawers, pulling out the gun they kept for safety. Never really thought they would ever need it. He knew that Ghost’s messenger bag had the salt bullets in them, and the bag was thankfully in the same room. He did his best to silently load the gun and them hide it away in his jeans before walking back out, but froze in the doorway. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

“[Toast]: Spooker, Colon, I need you guys to go to the client from today’s house. Go to the basement and into the demon’s room. I’ll explain everything later, okay?

[Spooker]: Got it.

[Colon]: Okay.

[Toast]: Thank you so much.”

He finally put his phone away and walked back out and found Jimmy, no longer on the counter, but looking through the kitchen drawer, holding a large butcher knife. “What are you doing…?” Toast asked, and Jimmy quickly looked up and turned around.

“What are you doing?” He asked, still gripping the knife tightly, his knuckles going white.

“Why do you have a knife?” Toast asked. Jimmy looked down to the knife in his hand, as if he didn’t even know it was there. He just shrugged. “Can you...put it down?” He asked. Jimmy shrugged and twirled the knife in his hand.

“I feel a lot better when I have a knife on me.” He explained. “I’m not gonna hurt you with it as far as I know. So don’t be afraid.”

“I have every right to be afraid.” Toast said. “Put the knife down.” Jimmy growled, rolling his eyes as he dropped the knife onto the ground next to him with a loud clang noise. “Now, you want to go to the client’s house?”

“Yes.” Jimmy said simply. “Let’s get a move on, bucko.” He said, waving his hand and walking over to the doorway. Toast sighed and followed him, grabbing him by the wrist to lead him out to the car with mild complaining.

They got in the car and started driving, Jimmy staring out the side window and looking into the mirror.

“Wow, faces become so much clearer when you're not aware it's you. Funny.” He said. “How long has Ghostie had these scars?” He asked, pointing out the scars on his cheek.

“Long as I've known him.” Toast answered. “Why exactly are you possessing him specifically?” He asked, glancing over to him but not moving his head from the road.

“He's just the only one I had the opportunity to possess. You would probably be a better fit, but you have a stronger mind, so it would be hard to possess you.” Jimmy explained. “I need a weaker mind to be able to possess someone, and Ghost seemed like a good fit.” Toast ignored the idea to call him rude and saw him rolling up his sleeves. “Don't question this, I just like having my sleeves up.”

“Alright then.” Toast muttered. “You seem willing to answer questions.”

“Depends on the question. Don't ask me about my life or any of that shit, and we're fine.” Jimmy said.

“Well, what are your intentions with possessing Ghost?” He asked. “Do you have any plans or was it spontaneous?”

“I'm asking you to drive me back to my room. Do you really think I don't have a plan?” He asked. “What kind of person goes into something without a plan?”

“You'd be surprised.” Toast mumbled. “I have a question.” 

“And I have answers.” Jimmy said.

“It's really the same question. What are your intentions? What's your plan?”

Jimmy grinned. “That is one thing I can't answer yet. I'll tell you when we get to the house. Which is just past this turn.” He said, pointing to the right.

The two made it there and entered the house, the client saying that everything was fine and to go check again. Jimmy was confused until they made it to his room and saw Spooker and Colon there.

“Ah. You all had a plan as well, didn't you?” He asked, grinning. “Well, that's fair.”

“Toast? What's going on?” Spooker asked, noticing Jimmy’s full red eyes.

“Oh, so you told them to come but didn't say what was happening! Smart!” Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“You guys...Ghost is possessed.” Toast explained, ripping off the bandaid more or less. Spooker and Colon both looked shocked.

“Yep! Little Ghostie is gone as of now! Jimmy’s in control now!” Jimmy exclaimed. Okay, now Spooker looked more scared than surprised. “Now, we're gonna have some fun down here.” He turned around to get one of the knives off the wall, but was met with Toast holding a gun to his head.

“I don't think so.” He said.

Jimmy laughed. “Aw, do you really wanna risk shooting me and possibly hurting your boyfriend?” He asked in a fake innocent voice. “Go ahead! I'd love to see you try.”

Toast thought for a moment. It was still a bullet and it was still in a gun. It would absolutely hurt the vessel, aka Ghost. He kept the gun pointed at his head for a long moment, seeing Jimmy’s face getting a bit brighter before he sighed and slowly lowered the gun, still keeping it in his hand.

“That's what I thought, good boy.” Jimmy said, making Toast visibly flinch at the nickname. “Something wrong, buddy? That little name strike a nerve?”

“Shut up. You're causing enough damage as it is.” Toast growled.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Now, Toast and Colon, I want you two to sit down and stay down. Give me the gun, too.” He demanded. Toast gripped the gun tighter. “Do you really want to fuck with me? I could kill you and your boyfriend, so sit down and do as I say!”  Toast looked to Colon who slowly nodded, and Toast sighed, handing over the gun. “Good boy.” He said, and Toast flinched again, starting to shiver as he walked over next to Colon and sat down against the wall with him.

“Now, Spooker. I have a proposition.”


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but still important. Next one will be longer, I promise!

“Which is…?” Spooker paused.

“Well, you’re obviously the weakest mind here, so it shouldn’t be too hard to break you. I want to make a deal with you.” Jimmy explained. “Now, you’ve never killed anyone, have you?” 

“...No…” Spooker answered, his voice raising slightly to make it sound like a question.

“Do you want to?” Jimmy asked.

“No.” 

“Do you want your friends to live?” He asked, grinning.

“Yes, of course.”

“Would you kill to keep them alive?” Spooker realized what was happening. He took a step back, glancing to the others, who must’ve realized what was happening as well. Spooker looked back to Jimmy with fear evident in his eyes. “Well, would you?”

“I-I don’t--” He felt a lump in his throat. This was not good.

“Because that’s exactly what you’re gonna do for me.” Jimmy said, walking over to the wall of knives and grabbing one off of it, holding it out to Spooker. “You're going to join me on a little adventure.”

“No! No I'm not!” Spooker exclaimed, taking another step back, away from the knife and away from Jimmy. “You're insane!”

“I am, and you will!” Jimmy growled. “Because if you don't, I might just have to kill your friends here!”

“Spooker, don't do it!” Colon shouted.

“Stay out of this!” Jimmy yelled, pointing his knife towards Colon. He walked over to the two and grabbed Toast by his hair, yanking him up by his ponytail. Once Toast was somewhat standing, he put the knife directly to his jugular. “If you want your friends to live, you're going to come with me, Frederick!”

“Stop!” Spooker shouted, taking a few steps towards the two, but Jimmy pressed the knife further into his skin, almost cutting into it. “Stop, I’ll do it, just don’t hurt them!” Jimmy smiled and let go of Toast, pulling the knife back.

“Good. Now, you two.” He turned to the two, Toast now back up against the wall, one hand holding onto the spot the knife was at. “I want you two to stay here, and if I see the lock I put on the door moved even an inch, I’ll be very cross with you both.” Toast nodded, looking down to Colon, who was looking at Spooker in fear. “Now, Fred. We’re going for an adventure.” He said, grabbing Spooker’s hand and dragging him towards the doorway Spooker took another look back to the others.

“Fred, don’t do it, please.” Colon said.

“I-I have to.” Spooker replied, letting Jimmy force him to crouch down and go through the walkway.

“He’s right, Chris.” Jimmy said once Spooker had made it out of earshot. “I’m sure you don’t want to die, and you don’t want him dying either.” He said, moving through the walkway as well, closing the crawl space, screwing in the bolts.

“I-Is that all necessary?” Spooker asked, fidgeting nervously. Jimmy growled and nodded, standing back up and turning to Spooker, noticing how he flinched.

“You scared of me?” He asked. He thought for a moment before nodding. “Good. You really should be. Now, let’s get going.”

Meanwhile, Colon and Toast were in stunned silence.

“That...this can’t be happening.” Toast stammered. “There’s no way this is actually happening.” He said, looking over to Colon. Colon had one hand covering his mouth, eyes wide with fear. “Colon, we...we have to do somethin--”

“If you have any good ideas, I’m all ears, Johnny.” Colon said, his voice a bit stern as he looked over to Toast. Toast stayed silent. “Exactly. We can’t do anything.” He said, his voice wavering. “I-I don’t think we can at least.” He muttered.

“We have to...try.” Toast said.

“He bolted the door from the outside, didn’t he?” Colon asked. Toast slowly nodded. “Then it’ll be too obvious if we try to push it down.”

“So...what do we do?” He asked, running his fingers through his ponytail, a nervous tic.

“...We wait.”


	5. Kill, Kill, Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is actually kinda graphic  
> with vomit and blood and all that stuff

Spooker walked down the cold streets, following behind Jimmy. His hands were in his jeans pockets and he kept his head down. He shivered, not really preparing for the weather. He just threw on some clothes he usually wore for cases and went off. But, now he regret that. But it wasn’t like he could know that this would happen.

“Hey, Frederick?” Jimmy asked, stopping in his tracks. Spooker would’ve bumped into him if it weren’t for him speaking. Jimmy turned around and looked at him with a smile. “I just realized my eyes were fully red, and that’s not normal for humans!” He said, laughing after the statement. “Oh, wow, people on the street have to be hella confused about that if we encounter anyone!”

Spooker swallowed hard and laughed dryly. He didn’t like this.

Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You’re not laughing like a normal person would.” He observed. “Is it...not funny?” He looked almost hurt. Spooker slowly shook his head. “Eh, didn’t take you for a spoilsport. Whatever, we’re almost there anyways.”

“And...where are we going?” Spooker finally asked.

“Just any alleyway that might have some kind of prostitute in it.”

Spooker gave him a look.

“Calm down, it’s not for my own enjoyment. I don’t care for sex. The point is to find a vulnerable human to kidnap, buddy.” His voice went a bit quieter, as if he just realized someone else could maybe hear them if they were in the right place at the right time.

“And you’re going for...a prostitute?”

“Are you arguing with me on who to kidnap?” Jimmy asked, looking more confused than angry. But still, the anger was there. Spooker quickly shook his head, muttering out a ‘no’. “Good, because you haven’t done this before.” He chuckled. “Used to do this in Britain a lot. ‘Specially with prostitutes.” He shrugged. “Whatever. The 1880s are far behind me now.”

“Are you implying you’re Jack the Ripper?” Spooker asked in a hushed tone, tilting his head. Jimmy gave him a wink that made Spooker’s eyes widen. Jimmy just cackled.

“I’m kidding, I’m not that Jack dude.” He muttered breathlessly. “But, I do admire his work. I think we met once, but I’m not sure. You never know who’s who when you’re killing people and running from the police.” He shrugged. “I’m sure he was a nice guy, though. At least in my terms.”

Spooker had things he wanted to say, but pushed them to the back of his mind, biting his tongue, running the piercing between his teeth.

Jimmy glanced back up to him, narrowing his eyes. “Why is Ghost so short?” He asked. Spooker shrugged, not sure how to respond to that. “Ugh. You don’t have any answers. You’re not physically strong, you aren’t mentally strong, hell, I don’t know what you’re strong with.”

Spooker didn’t respond for a moment and Jimmy gave him a look that said he needed to. “I-I don’t know.” He stuttered. Jimmy clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I guess I’m kind of strong with self confidence.”

Jimmy nodded. “I’ve seen Ghostie’s memories. You do seem very confident despite being a complete and utter dumbass.” He turned away and started walking. “Come on, let’s find a hooker.” Spooker hesitated but followed behind him, walking as he walked down the next alleyway. He heard a woman’s voice say something, but she was cut off and he heard a loud slam. 

Spooker turned the corner and his eyes widened in shock. Jimmy had the woman’s head pressed against the wall, her kneeling on the ground, looking dazed. Before she could even say anything, Jimmy pulled her by the hair, reeling her back before slamming her head back into the concrete wall, and she went limp, dropping to the ground once Jimmy let go of her. He looked down at her with a blank expression before looking up to Spooker and smiling wide, showing off Ghost’s tooth gap.

“She’s not dead yet. We can bring her with us and pretend she got too drunk at a party.” He suggested. Spooker was frozen in both shock and fear. Shock of what he had just seen and fear that it might happen to him too. “Well? Let’s get a move on!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the girl. Spooker nodded and took a few shaky steps forward, looking down at her. “I’ll carry her, you can just walk behind us and look pretty.” He said, kneeling down and picking her up, throwing her over his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs dragging behind. He started walking and moved his head to gesture for him to follow. Spooker walked behind him on shaky legs. 

“Do...we have a place to go?” Spooker asked halfway through the walk. Jimmy made an ‘mhm’ noise and nodded. “Where are we going?” He said, his words slow. 

“Shed. Found it in the woods a while back before I went to your client’s house.” He said.

Spooker nodded despite Jimmy not being able to see. His eyes focused on the girl’s feet that rode across the ground, burning into the fronts of her shoes. He could see them wearing down, and one of her toes was exposed, skinning it. It left a very small trail of blood behind it that made Spooker feel sick to his stomach. The realization suddenly hit him of what was happening and he felt even more sick. He could actually taste bile rising in his throat. He wanted to just vomit on the ground right now, but he couldn’t. 

The two kept walking until they reached the forest. The fact nobody questioned them was amazing to Spooker, but probably not to Jimmy. He must have planned a lot out before all of this. He watched as the two made it far enough to where Jimmy dropped the girl, picking her up bridal style, probably more comfortable for him. Spooker grit his teeth, trying to ignore the giant wound on the side of her head from where it had hit the wall.

They kept walking still. His legs felt weak.

Until they stopped. Spooker looked around and saw the large shed that Jimmy must have been talking about. “Are we...here?” Spooker asked. Jimmy nodded, walking over to the shed. 

“Be a darling and carry her, just for a moment?” Jimmy asked, though it felt like more of a demand. Spooker walked over and took the girl out of Jimmy’s arms, and tried his best to hold her up. The combination of bad upper body strength, a formerly broken arm, and the shakiness of his body, it was somewhat difficult. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear, but it made him feel a little bit better. He managed to hold her up until the lock on the shed was busted open and Jimmy took her back. 

The shed was big, that was one way to describe it.

Scary was another. Spooker wouldn’t be surprised if bats (or birds, honestly) flew from the rafters. He took a few steps inside and the door shut behind him with a loud slam, making him flinch. 

Jimmy kneeled down and set the woman down on the ground, looking around the shed for a moment before turning back to Spooker. “Get me some rope, okay?” He said. 

Spooker couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. That  _ he _ was actually doing this.

He nodded and slowly walked around the shed for a minute before finding the rope. He picked it up and walked back over to Jimmy, who smiled at him in almost a soft manner, but his actions were cancelling it out completely. That, and the red eyes.

Jimmy turned back to the woman, sitting her upright and tying her arms behind her back, along with her ankles, and somehow connected the rope together. He looked at his work for a moment before pushing the woman so she fell onto her side, arms and legs still behind her. “Waking her up is the harder part. We should probably just wait it out.” He said, looking back to Spooker, who just mindlessly nodded along. “Are you even listening?”

“I am.” Spooker said, looking back to Jimmy, away from the poor girl. He felt horrible. This whole situation was awful. He needed a way out of here. He glanced around the shed and noticed the glass windows, one of which was broken. He could leave. 

But he couldn’t just leave Ghost to die, could he? No, he couldn’t. That’d be horrible. Plus, this girl would die here as well. He couldn’t just leave her as well.

He could call someone, right? He felt in his pocket, pretending he was just putting his hands away into his pocket. Nope, no phone on him. Great. He had left it at his place in the rush to get there. Damn. He mentally cursed at himself, but kept his hands in his pockets. It was really cold.

He could...attack Jimmy. When Jimmy would give him the knife to kill her (ugh, he hated saying that, he hated thinking it), he could attack him. But...that would hurt Ghost. Jimmy had said himself that hurting him would hurt Ghost.

There was no way out of this.

The woman stirred and her eyes slowly and lazily opened. She looked around the room for a moment before noticing she wasn’t where she had been before. Spooker felt a sense of dread fill his stomach. Jimmy chuckled and walked in front of her, kneeling down and looking her in the eyes as she started squirming and trying to move against the binds holding her in place. He laughed and pulled the knife out of his back pocket, holding it out to Spooker.

“Well? You ready to kill for the first time?” He asked. Spooker instantly shook his head. “Oh, come on, Frederick. It’s not that hard! It’s also really fun!”

“Please, no.” Spooker said, his voice cracking. Jimmy stared at him intently and he let out a shuddering breath, taking the knife out of his hand which made him smile. His hands were shaky, very much so. He turned to the girl and kneeled down beside her. She looked up at him with fear evident in her eyes.

She had pretty eyes.

Spooker moved the knife slowly towards her. “I-I can’t.” Spooker sputtered, standing up and taking a step back. “I can’t do it.”

“You can and you will!” Jimmy growled.

“I physically can’t move my arm to stab her, Jimmy.” He said, looking over to him, who was narrowing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows angrily.

“What, do you want your friend to die?” He raised his knife to Ghost’s throat. He kept it there for a moment before digging it into the skin, blood starting to drip down out of the exposed flesh.

“Stop, stop!” Spooker exclaimed, gripping the knife tightly. Jimmy smiled and pulled the knife away and downwards, blood still coming out of the wound he made in his neck. “I-I’ll do it, just give me a minute!”

“Don’t think, just do it!” Jimmy growled.

Spooker took that advice, kneeling down again and closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, moving his arm in a fast motion that caught onto something solid. He heard yelling cut off by the sound of gargling. He stood up and stepped away, not opening his eyes, and just holding the knife away from him to the side, and Jimmy must have taken it because he no longer felt the weight in his hand. The screaming steadily came to a stop.

“Open your eyes, Fred!” Jimmy shouted, grabbing onto his shoulder very suddenly and it made him jump. He did as told and looked down, jaw dropping in horror at what he had caused.

The woman lay there, limp and a large laceration opening her throat. Blood dripped from her mouth and onto the floor next to her head, and he could see tears dropping down her face. Her face, still in the horrified open mouthed screaming expression.

“Look what you’ve done.” Jimmy whispered in his ear.

Spooker took a step forward. He vomit. His hand went up to cover his mouth, only resulting in the disgusting tasting liquid getting all over his fingerless glove and running down his arm. Spooker moved his hand away and coughed up chunks onto the ground, his throat spasming as the food from earlier in the day left it forcefully.

“Aw, weak stomach?” He asked tauntingly before he started cackling. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get out of here.” He said. Spooker looked up at him, at the liquid and moisture in his mouth having left him and expelled onto the floor. Jimmy glanced down at the pile of bile and vomit on the ground, and then back up to Spooker.

He  _ winked. _


End file.
